Dunk of the dead
by NecroOwney
Summary: En un mundo en la plena destrucción, la supervivencia se vuelve difícil con los conflictos internos y romances inapropiados [Warnings: KnB!Zombies AU, OoC, shonen ai, posible yaoi futuro, genero indefinido]
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quisiera comentar que no he escrito algo en... años. Sí alguien que era fan de otra de mis historias está leyendo esto, le ofresco una sincera disculpa sí es que mi trabajo anterior no fue del todo satisfactorio y me comprometo a continuar con lo que deje pendiente [aunque en verdad no era mucho]

* * *

Aquí como compensación y animo propio escribí un mal intento de parodia de que pasaría en caso de un apocalipsis zombie en el universo de Kuroko no basket, y juraría que cuando comencé a imaginarlo era drama pero al escribirlo lo único que surgió fue.. comedia. Cualquier referencia a otras películas... ehm sólo me gustaría aclarar que no me pertenecen, ni tampoco los personajes de Kuroko no basket. Este capítulo solamente contiene sana y un poco estúpida comedia, cualquier review es bien aceptado.

* * *

Habían tenido que moverse de un lado a otro desde hace ya tiempo, buena suerte el hecho de que él supiera conducir y tuviera la capacidad de mantener la cabeza fría en una situación tan seria. Y no es como si los demás estuvieran tan desesperados, debía considerar quienes eran los que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la van, a su derecha estaba su compañero de equipo, estoico y en silencio como de costumbre, pero ahora cubierto por un aura más oscura de lo normal, "es entendible, perdió a su familia, cómo la mayoría aquí" pensó por un momento, su familia se encontraba en América y no había sacado conclusiones aún, más que la preocupación de la situación de Alex y Himuro.

Y ahora además del problema de que los muertos regresaban a la vida con el hambre acumulada de los años que llevaban en la tumba, tenía una bomba de egocentrismo en cada lugar de la parte trasera, claro, la generación de los milagros.

-Kagami ¿cuánto se supone que falta? Parece que llevo dos vidas en este maldito auto- la voz solamente podía ser del as de Touou, que fue silenciado por Kuroko antes de Kagami pudiera soltar el volante y asfixiar al moreno.

-Aomine kun, la próxima gasolinera está todavía a media hora, necesitamos buscar comida y quizá armas y medicina.

La conversación posterior no fue escuchada por el pelirrojo que conducía "¿Armas? Hace menos de un mes lo único de lo que tenía que mostrar preocupación era ganar la Winter Cup y ahora tengo que soportar al mayor poseedor de ego que continua vivo en Japón" ante su distracción algo que en su momento había sido un ser humano comenzó a caminar en la carretera en la que iba a pasar, "y esto" Kagami comenzó a acelerar para chocar fuertemente con lo que era un cadáver a media putrefacción dejando restos de sí sobre el parabrisas.

-¡Kagamin! No aceleres tanto, hay estadísticas que prueban que la mayoría de las muertes adolescentes proviene de accidentes automovilísticos.- dijo una voz femenina con un poco de preocupación.

-Satsuki, la mayoría de muertes hoy en día son ser el almuerzo de algún conocido, a nadie le interesa lo rápido que conduzca con tal de llegar antes- le contestó Aomine secamente.

-Momoi san, Aomine kun tiene razón, hay otras situaciones de las cuales preocuparse antes- Kuroko trato de mediar entre ambos.

-Tetsu kun….- "y cuando uno comienza a hablar, los demás ven pauta para continuar" comenzó a pensar Kagami hasta que una voz lo interrumpió de sus propios pensamientos.

-Gami chin, tengo hambre y ya no hay más comida, ¿cuánto falta?- preguntó el más alto con una infantil voz

-Kagami, tenemos que llegar, Oha Asa dijo que mi lucky item es una lata de atún- comenzó a alegar el chico de cabello verde.

-¡Es imposible que continúe viva Midorimacchi!

-Cierra la boca Kise, mientras existan actualizaciones en la radio significa que todavía hay esperanza.

-No entiendo cómo es que continua con la estupidez de los lucky ítems- comenzó a quejarse más Aomine mientras aburrido miraba el mapa que Kuroko había tenido momentos antes.

-Quizá está en un bunker como el de la casa de Aka chin- dijo Murasakibara.

-Debimos de quedarnos ahí- comentó nostálgica Momoi.

-No había espacio para Basket- respondió Aomine

-No había espacio para todos- hablo finalmente el pelirrojo haciendo que todos los demás guardaran silencio- hubiéramos muerto de inanición, era obvio y yo jamás me equivoco.

-¡Pero Akashicchi! ¡Había comida para un año!

-Con Murasakibara ahí, era comida para un mes- comentó Kagami entre risas hasta notar la mirada de molestia de los otros- ¿qué? ¡Saben que es cierto!

-Concéntrate en conducir Taiga- declaró Akashi lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"Este en definitiva será un día bastante largo" pensó Kagami para después volver a acelerar y arrollar a lo que en su momento había sido una señora.

Tras un rato de carretera, llegaron a lo que era una gasolinera con un conveniente mini super de veinticuatro horas abierto.

-Muy bien, Aomine y yo los cubriremos, Murasakibara es el que puede cargar más así que irá con Akashi que resulta ser el más sensato a buscar provisiones, tenemos pocos cartuchos, una escopeta y dos simples pistolas así que usaremos el bate y el hacha y-

-Espera un momento, ¿por qué eres tú el que dirige? El único que puede darme órdenes aquí soy yo- alegó de pronto Aomine

-Mine chin, obviamente es porque es americano, los estadounidenses están siempre preparados para esto- declaró Murasakibara

-Murasakibaracchi tiene razón- dijo Kise con una falsa certeza en sus palabras- hay muchas películas de eso

-¿¡Qué clase de argumento es eso!?-grito de pronto Kagami

-¿Y qué me dicen de 28 días después? Eso pasa en Reino Unido ¡Y estoy seguro que en Resident Evil había una base en Japón!

-¡Imposible que estén discutiendo eso ahora!-Kagami estaba al límite de su paciencia- ¡Y para el caso Alice era estadounidense AHOmine!

-Todos cierren la boca y hagan lo que Kagami dice- dijo Akashi saliendo bruscamente de la van.

"Dijo que siguieran mis órdenes y fue el primero en salir tan precipitadamente, la generación de los milagros es en serio irritante" pensó Kagami antes de tomar el hacha y dirigir a Aomine y Murasakibara.

No pasó mucho antes de que se escuchará un golpe dentro del mini super, Kagami se apresuró a entrar para ver al encargado en el suelo con unas tijeras clavadas en la nuca.

-Los beneficios de los lucky item de Shintarou, deberías estar fuera- comentó Akashi para luego retirar las tijeras encajadas- podemos cuidarnos solos aquí.

Murasakibara por su cuenta guardaba cosas al azar en bolsas de plástico mientras esquivaba varios cadáveres del suelo, la escena fue suficiente como para que Kagami optara por salir.

Sin comentarios Kagami salió con la mala imagen sólo para oír a Aomine gritar- ¡Oi Kagami! ¡Te dejo a esos dos, los de allá son míos!- al voltear pudo ver a dos zombies acercándose torpe pero rápidamente, Kagami se alejo un poco para tomar vuelo y dar de lleno en la cabeza del zombie con el hacha y retirarla rápidamente para golpear al otro con el mango de la misma lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarle del suelo y dar el golpe final. Aomine por su lado se movía lo suficientemente rápido y sin esfuerzo para evitar cualquier ataque de los tres zombies que se le acercaban y destrozaba sin sentimiento alguno sus cabezas con el bat.

* * *

¿No les parece un final? A mi tampoco, pero prometo por The Walking Dead que continuaré con este proyecto.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo :D y considero que este es peor que el anterior, no estoy segura de como continuar con comedia. Los personajes no me pertenecen y aquí agrego una advertencia de un poco de AoKaga.

* * *

Ambos se relajaron por un momento al no ver más amenazas, Aomine se acerco a Kagami examinando como su playera se había salpicado de sangre, más que eso, ningún daño.

-Si lo ves de un aspecto mentalmente sano, parece cátsup- comentó Aomine en tono divertido mientras posaba el bate sobre su hombro.

-Nada de esta situación podría ser sano AHOmine- respondió Kagamin lanzándole al moreno una mirada asesina- ¿crees que Kuroko y los demás estén bien?

-Claro Kagami, yo estoy bien ¿y qué tal tú?- respondió el moreno con un tono molesto en su voz.

-Estás en frente de mí, sería una pérdida de tiempo preguntar- le contestó el pelirrojo

-Obviamente el que yo sí me preocupe por ti no importa ¿cierto?

-¿Preocuparte por mí? ¿De qué ha-…?

- Mira, ya salieron Akashi y Murasakibara- interrumpió precipitadamente el peli azul evitando cualquier otra palabra de Kagami.

Cuando ya todos se encontraron seguros en la van, comenzaron a hacer un conteo de lo obtenido.

-Mukkun, trajiste demasiada azúcar y grasas- comentó Momoi buscando inútilmente algo saludable entre las bolsas.

-Los productos contienen alto contenido calórico, no les veo alguna objeción- respondió Akashi con aire de superioridad.

-¿Dónde está mi lata de atún?- pregunto Midorima, apartando sin importancia a Momoi.

-No podía decidirme entre si era en aceite o en agua así que no la traje- respondió Murasakibara con una sonrisa infantil en la cara.

Antes de que el chico de lentes pudiera abalanzarse y golpear al más alto, la voz de Akashi pudo detenerlo de su repentina ira- Yo la traje, sabía que Atsushi fallaría.

Midorima tomo la lata entre sus manos después de un agradecimiento, Kagami por su cuenta subió del lado del conductor.

-Mataría por una hamburguesa- se dijo a sí mismo para después notar la presencia de Kuroko del lado del copiloto- HIJODE-

-Kagami kun, considero que ya has matado lo suficiente, si no te han llegado hamburguesas antes no lo harán ahora.

-Cállate Kuroko, y no aparezcas de la nada

-Yo estaba aquí antes de que tú llegaras- declaró finalmente.

Por su parte, Kise hostigaba al moreno con exigencias -¡Aominecchi! Yo quiero ayudar la próxima vez que salgan.

-Pregúntale a Kagami, desde que es el líder él decide- respondió Aomine con actitud cansada.

-¡Qué no soy el líder! Cuestiona a Akashi acerca de eso- le contestó Kagami negando aún su puesto como líder.

-Cierto- Murasakibara comenzó a hablar para antes dirigirse al chico con ojos heterocromáticos- Aka chin ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

* * *

-Fácil, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro en el cual podemos pasar la noche- contestó Hyuuga con poco entusiasmo en su voz.

Riko tomó el rifle que se encontraba en el suelo y avanzó en la desolada avenida dirigiéndose al capitán.

-Este pueblo es bastante calmado, pero a pesar de ser parcialmente limpio por el ejército no me da seguridad el estar aquí- comento viendo el panorama tan deshabitado.

-El clima tampoco nos apoya- dijo el pelinegro de lentes al ver el nublado cielo- mira, esa torre de radio se ve como buen ángulo de tiro.

-Le pediré a Teppei y los otros que nos ayuden- dijo Riko antes de dirigirse al equipo que solía entrenar, con la ausencia de sus dos mejores jugadores.

-Claro, hay que llegar a la _torre_ antes de que caiga una _torre_ncial tormenta- el comentario sólo podía pertenecer al poseedor del ojo de águila.

-Cállate Izuki- dijo Hyuuga antes de guardar la katana que había estado usando antes y alzo la vista el cielo para después comenzar a sentir la lluvia.

* * *

Había oscurecido, la lluvia comenzó a caer cuando Kagami entraba a una pequeña zona urbanizada sin mayor población que algunos zombies que vagaban sin rumbo fijo.

-Vaya, tener que conducir de noche, lloviendo, con las luces apagadas y contigo de copiloto, considerando que hay cadáveres caminando afuera… no estoy seguro que mi situación pueda empeorar- el pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse.

-Sí enciendes las luces atraerás a los zombies, siempre pasa en las películas- contestó Aomine que en ese momento había cambiado lugar ya que era el único que continuaba despierto- ¿realmente te molesta estar conmigo? En realidad a mi me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

A pesar del tono tan casual con lo que lo había dicho, Kagami frenó el coche en seco sólo siendo salvados de un buen golpe por los cinturones de seguridad, para luego voltear a ver al moreno con la cara roja tanto como su cabello- ¿cómo?

-Ehm…- el moreno sintió nerviosismo por un momento antes de improvisar precipitadamente para cambiar el tema- s-sí… como en la película de La Tierra de los Muertos, que los zombies eran atraídos por la luz, aunque ahí podían usar armas y-

-Ahomine, no cambies el tema, sabes muy bien lo que pregunté- le interrumpió el otro- ¿a… qué te refieres con eso de estar más conmigo?

-A… basket… obviamente, volver a jugar un uno a uno…-dijo el chico de pelo azul desviando la vista hacía la ventana.

-Aomine kun, creo que este es el momento de confesarte- comentó de pronto una voz de alguien que al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación sin consentimiento de los dos.

-TETSU ¿Qu-qué…?

-KUROKO, ¡¿qué demonios haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?!

-Intento ayudar a Aomine kun- hablo neutralmente con la misma expresión que siempre llevaba en la cara.

-Tetsu, ayudarías más dejando las cosas como están- dijo Aomine intentando reparar el daño mientras Kagami sostenía el volante en frustración aún con el coche detenido.

-Imposible, Aomine kun y Kagami kun se encuentran rojos como el cabello de Akashi kun, no debo dejar la situación así- comentó el chico mientas veía más reacciones de frustración de ambos.

-Solamente estás confundiendo la situación- trató se decir Aomine hasta que al ser interrumpido solamente se rindió recargando su cabeza en la ventana.

-Le contaré a Momoi san, seguramente estará muy sorprendida

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo la sombra de ambos, en su momento, estaba despertando y hablando con pocas palabras a la chica que ahora mostraba una expresión de miedo y sorpresa antes de soltar un bastante alto 'Dai-chan' grito que inundó la van lo suficientemente alto para despertar y alarmar a todos adentro, y al parecer uno de ellos, rubio y con la actitud de un perrito, repentinamente había tomado posesión de la escopeta. El disparo se escuchó, seguido de gritos, seguido de… desastre, para fortuna de todos, había fallado a dar a cualquier ser vivo, sin embargo había sido un éxito al disparar al parabrisas que aunque no se quebró, rápidamente, llamó la atención a varios zombies que pasaban cerca, uno de esos comenzó a golpear el parabrisas hasta quebrarlo ante la sorpresa de todos que lo más que hicieron en el momento fue gritar 'Kise' al unísono.

Kagami sintió la intromisión del agua al estar el parabrisas rotó y el movimiento de persistentes muertos vivientes y sin pensarlo, tomó a su copiloto de la playera y lo alejo antes de ser alcanzado por uno de los zombies que había trepado por el cofre.

Entre los jaloneos, uno terminó encima del otro, Aomine al sentir un considerable peso sobre sí, abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo a centímetros del rostro de Kagami, ambos quedándose paralizados por un momento, recuperándose para separarse nerviosamente el uno del otro y por fin contemplar el desastre de la situación.

-Excelente Kise kun, eres completamente apropiado para un ataque zombie- dijo Kuroko al ver como automáticamente los otros comenzaban a tomar armas antes de que rompieran el parabrisas lo suficiente para que entraran por ahí.

-¡Perdona Kurokocchi! Entré en pánico y yo no fui quien gri- los lloriqueos de Kise fueron silenciados por el sonido de otro disparo.

Midorima acababa de hacer un tiro limpio en el cráneo de uno de los muertos que se encontraba parcialmente dentro de la van.

-No usen las armas de fuego a menos que sea necesario- dijo Kagami- Murasakibara, la barra de metal, Midorima la ballesta, Momoi y Kuroko las pistolas, Kise conserva la escopeta, Aomine el bat y Akashi…

Kagami fue interrumpido a medio discurso al ver como el otro pelirrojo desenvainaba alegremente una katana y tomaba una de las puertas, para desgracia de todos, para abrirla plenamente.

* * *

Ahh claro, se me ocurrió la fantastica idea de no solamente poner a la generación de los milagros sino también a todos los demás personajes, ¿les agrada la idea?  
Por cierto, si a alguno de ustedes les gusta mucho una pareja sólo comentenla en los reviews, soy multishipper y me encantaría escribir acerca de alguna pareja que les guste.  
Esperen continuación sí es que les gustó ^^


	3. Chapter 3

~Hola a todos ~

¡Nuevo capítulo! Considero que mi única advertencia es que este capítulo quedó demasiado dramático, y un poco más cortito, eso y un poco más de shonen ai.

* * *

Murasakibara tomó en brazos sus bolsas de comida y la barra de metal que estaba en el suelo para luego salir antes que los demás dando una gran muestra de valor o de estupidez, comenzó a golpear algunos de los seres que se le acercaban, cosa que le era sencilla gracias a su inhumana capacidad física, cuando uno de los zombies intento abalanzarse en uno de sus puntos ciegos, Midorima dirigió la ballesta dando un certero tiro para matarlo.

-Wow, no por nada es el mejor tirador de Kiseki- dijo Kise sintiéndose inútil por un momento.

El siguiente en salir de la van fue Akashi, con la katana entre las manos comenzó a asesinar a lo que se moviera y no tuviera cabello de algún color inusual, dándole paso a Midorima y luego a Aomine y Kagami, que protegían a Momoi, Kuroko y Kise para evitar el uso de cualquiera de las armas de fuego que ellos portaban y mantener el mayor silencio posible.

El problema surgió del menos esperado de ellos, Midorima comenzó a fallar sus tiros, más que la sorpresa momentánea, una onda le peligro recorrió a la mayoría de ellos al ver que un zombie se le acercaba lo suficientemente rápido para atacarlo, Kise no dudo y se lanzó para derribar al chico de pelo verde, cosa que evitó el ataque por un momento más no al zombie que ahora se disponía a atacar a ambos.

Un disparo que tomó a Murasakibara por sorpresa le hizo detenerse aún así matando a algunos de los muertos que se acercaban, el peli morado pudo ver como la única chica del grupo había podido matar al atacante de los chicos.

-Dos sujetos que superan el metro con noventa siendo salvados por una mujer que apenas supera el metro y medio, su incompetencia me hace querer destrozarlos a ambos- comentó perdido en sí mismo por un momento, hasta que sintió la brisa de la katana de Akashi que había pasado a centímetros de su brazo matando a un zombie.

-Será después Atsushi, sí no es que tu propia incompetencia acaba contigo antes- respondió el pelirrojo indirectamente ordenándole que mantuviera su atención sobre la opción de buscar algún lugar seguro.

Por su parte, Midorima intentaba mantener la compostura ante lo sucedido.

-Midorin, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó alterada Momoi mientras se acercaba a él y a Kise para ayudarles a levantarse y evitar retrasarse.

-¡Es la lluvia! No veo adecuadamente si mis lentes se mojan- respondió el peli verde tratando de mantenerse estable.

-Midorimacchi está bien, deja que Momoi te guie y yo tomaré el arma- Kise tomó la ballesta y fue a la posición de Midorima y haciendo uso momentáneo de su copia perfecta uso las habilidades del chico de lentes para poder hacer tiros certeros.

Todo continuó bien por unos momentos hasta que notaron la ausencia de… alguien, en el momento menos indicado, Kuroko había desaparecido de la vista de todos, la única persona que se encontraba más alarmada que Momoi resulto ser Kagami que comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente amenazando con abandonar su posición la formación que tenían. Murasakibara ignoró el desorden ocasionado y entró a una casa forzando la puerta con su propio peso para luego simplemente comentar- Kuro chin está conmigo.

Kagami se adelantó para poder entrar segundo dejándole a Akashi su posición para proteger a los que aún faltaban de entrar, el actual líder se dirigió a Murasakibara para cuestionarlo.

-Murasakibara, ¿en dónde está Kuroko?- le preguntó ansioso el pelirrojo, mientras que el más alto sólo posaba su atención sobre los que entraban por la puerta jadeando y con la ropa arruinada.

-No sé, Kuro chin me dijo que entrara aquí- respondió el chico de pelo morado alejándose de Kagami y dirigiéndose a alguien en particular, un chico que ahora más relajado guardaba una katana en su estuche.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás drogado acaso? ¿Cómo- …?

-Así fue, Kagami kun- respondió una voz tras de sí haciendo que el pelirrojo al que se dirigía perdiera la compostura por un momento al notar su presencia- está casa era la más cercana y -

Kagami estiró los brazos y lo cubrió para luego estrecharlo fuertemente, poniendo una mano en su espalda para acercarlo más y otra en su nuca, la cara de Kuroko chocaba contra el pecho de Kagami, cosa que el chico agradeció ya que nadie podía ver lo rojo que estaba su rostro en ese momento, la escena en realidad no fue del gusto de Aomine, que sufrió una especie de nudo en el estomago por un momento y se alejo de ellos.

Kagami soltó al chico para luego darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza y pidiendo una explicación a lo que Kuroko contestó- los zombies me ignoraban así que busque un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar seguros.

Era una casa abandonada a pesar de que las ventanas habían sido cubiertas por tablas de madera y sobre la puerta Murasakibara había movido un mueble pesado para impedir la entrada de los zombies que comenzaban a congregarse frente a la casa. Mientras Kagami regañaba a Kuroko acerca de lo peligrosa que pudo haber resultado su idea, Murasakibara ahora cansado y aburrido tomaba como propiedad la pequeña sala de estancia del lugar, para intentar acostarse sobre un sillón muy a pesar de que la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba fuera de este. Los demás comenzaron a dispersarse por la casa después de que Akashi subiera y bajara del segundo piso con toallas y cobijas mientras aseguraba que el lugar era seguro. Repartió varias de las toallas y tomó una cobija para luego dirigirse al chico que ahora dormía tranquilamente para cubrirlo lo mejor que pudo e inclinarse y poner una de sus manos sobre la cara del chico de pelo morado para darle un ligero beso y susurrarle- muy bien hecho Atsushi.

La situación se había tornado repentinamente melosa y Aomine no se encontraba de un buen humor así que desvió la vista de Akashi y salió de la sala de estar para buscar otro lugar, la siguiente opción fue la cocina, ahí estaba su amiga, pero al acercarse noto el tenso ambiente así que prefirió ir al segundo piso.

Midorima comenzó secando y colocándose sus lentes para luego ver el deplorable estado en el que ahora estaba su ropa, sangre y tierra sobre tela mojada, aunque la ropa de la chica no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

-Esto no está bien- dijo el chico de lentes con voz molesta.

-Lo sé- contestó Momoi, y continuó hablando para intentar recuperar el ánimo perdido- pero, al menos continuamos todos juntos.

Midorima lanzó al suelo su propia lata de atún y salió de la cocina sin comentar más, sólo asustando un poco a Momoi.

-Momoi san, no creo que eso le ayude a animarse- contestó una voz a su espalda.

-¡Tetsu kun! ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica insegura.

-A que Midorima kun se separo de Takao kun durante el ataque.

* * *

Ahora Takao Kazunari se encontraba solo, dentro de un abandonado centro comercial que de momento había nombrado como casa, con una herida en la pierna y un rifle colgado en su espalda, recordando todo por lo que había tenido que pasar hasta ahora para poder llegar ahí vivo y parcialmente ileso.

-Flashback-

Había llevado su día con mucha normalidad, todo comenzó a tornarse extraño cuando después de algunas clases dejo de ver a Midorima, cosa que lo extrañó un poco y más que eso, el pánico lo había dominado en el momento en el que una de sus compañeras entró gritando a su salón mientras él se preparaba para ir a la práctica y buscar a su compañero, la chica gritaba que la habían perseguido en la cafetería, Takao vio la sangre en el uniforme de su compañera e inmediatamente salió corriendo al gimnasio, esquivando a la mayor cantidad de gente que ahora se veía desesperada por salir, de pronto más gente comenzó a gritar, con su ojo de halcón pudo ver como un chico atacaba a una chica en el cuello, cuando Takao llegó al gimnasio pudo ver como Miyaji bloqueaba una de las puertas después de haberlo dejado a entrar, comenzó a cuestionarlo de lo que había ocurrido y sobre la ubicación de Midorima. Miyaji le explico que estaban siendo 'atacados' por una infección, antes de que Takao pudiera comentar 'como en las películas de Resident Evil' su compañero continuo contestando sus preguntas.

-Midorima se fue hace tiempo, me dijo que tenía un mensaje urgente de alta prioridad de su ex capitán citándolo en un lugar y que tendría que faltar a la práctica- le dijo rápidamente el rubio dándole en la mano un bate de beisbol que había tomado prestado de uno de los clubs que ahora se refugiaban en el gimnasio- Takao necesito que-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su indicación, Takao abrió precipitadamente la puerta y salió corriendo, sus compañeros gritaron su nombre, pero el solamente continuó corriendo buscando una salida de su propia escuela, 'no me puedo permitir dejar a Shin chan solo'

* * *

Antes que nada gracias a todo aquel que comentó parejas que les gustarían… por lo que veo me piden KagaKuro y AoKise, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer para conservar parcialmente el AoKaga será algo así como un cuadrado amoroso (?) es la mejor manera de que todos estemos contentos. Acerca del MuraAka y MidoTaka, esas ya eran parejas que tenía pensadas, así que desarrollaré mejor ese tema.

Ahora tengo dos preguntas para ustedes, ya que me gustaría hacer este fic más 'interactivo' ¿han leído el manga? Tenía pensado involucrar a personajes que aparecen ahí, pero si es que la mayoría no lo ha leído, haría esas historias como drabbles aparte para no afectar la interacción de personajes aquí.

Y la segunda y más difícil, este es un fic de zombies así que en algún momento los personajes deben morir, así que coméntenme el personaje/personajes que consideran los primeros en morir, detestaría matar demasiado rápido algún personaje que a todos les guste, por supuesto mi primer opción fue Kise [no me odien D:] entre los comentarios omitiré a Kagami, por ser mi personaje principal y a Momoi, porque es la única mujer.

Espero sus comentarios acerca de cómo va la historia y la respuesta a las preguntas, muchas gracias por leer, en el próximo capítulo más de lo que paso con Takao, Seirin y posiblemente un poco de AoKise.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Nuevo capítulo! Lo terminé demasiado rápido rápido, pero tengo el sentimiento de que si no lo publico no podré avanzar después. Quiero comentar que los reviews me encantaron xDD ¿debería considerar las caritas de tristeza como un 'ya leímos el manga'? ._.

Respuestas rápidas a reviews en específico:

Nick: Piensas tan similar a mí que podría considerar tu comentario como spoiler (?) el NijiHai es mi pareja favorita de KnB y consideré un final así para Midorima, o Takao, o ambos.

Shershiya Runa: Espero que este capítulo conteste la primera pregunta y en realidad he considerado a todos D: Akashi incluido

KnBFan: consideraré la amenaza ;_;

Sahia Hyuuga: Esa era justamente mi idea del porque matar a Kise

~~**Advertencias**~~ Muerte de un personaje principal, no, no se crean xD esto es una dramática narración completamente centrada en el flashback de Takao.

* * *

-Continuación del flash back-

Takao comenzó a correr mientras veía a sus compañeros siendo atacados, la devastación había arrasado con su escuela rápidamente, el bate que llevaba había tenido que ser utilizado sobre sus propios amigos y compañeros, y el uso de su ojo de halcón había sido su mejor ayuda al detectar cualquier amenaza que pudiera acercarse a él aunque eso no le ayudaba con su necesidad de correr largas distancias hacía el primer lugar que pensó, la casa de Midorima, un lugar en el que había pasado mucho cuando había tenido la necesidad de estudiar para un examen, era un segundo hogar para él.

Evitaba avenidas y calles que fueran muy transitadas en la época en la que habían sido usadas, época a la que no regresarían en un tiempo indefinido, pensando que al ver muchas calles tan vacías quizá pudo haber llegado a su destino más rápido y menos cansado usando su bicicleta, hasta que en una fracción de segundo recordó que esta estaba enganchada a una especie de carretilla en la que llevaba a todas partes a la persona que ahora estaba buscando tan desesperadamente, más ese pánico se magnifico al llegar a la casa del otro chico, no había seguro en la puerta y sangre cubría las paredes, comenzó a caminar y teniendo cuidado se acerco a la sala de estar, surgían ruidos que le perturbaron por un momento, tristemente, ahí estaban los padres de Midorima, uno tirado y el otro… alimentándose.

A pesar de no haber sido notado a un inicio, instintivamente retrocedió, chocando contra una mesa y llamando la atención de lo que fue la madre se su compañero de equipo.

Takao tomó el bate entre sus manos, preparado para el momento en el que la mujer comenzó a correr hacía él.

El golpe del bate la noqueó en seco, tirándola como peso muerto sobre el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho suegra, creo que este es el peor momento para decir que estoy saliendo con su hijo- dijo antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba, perdiendo la esperanza al no encontrar rastros de Midorima- Maldición Shin chan, ¿en dónde estás?- comenzó a decir desesperadamente hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño, con miedo y esperanza apoderándose de él, abrió la puerta mientras sostenía su arma, se llevó una buena sorpresa, era la hermanita de Midorima aún viva la quien se intentaba esconder. (*)

-¡Midori chan! Soy Takao- dijo levantando las manos llamándola por el apodo que usaba desde que la conoció, al momento de verla recordó a su propia hermana (**)

-Mamá atacó a papá, Takao chan ¿qué está pasando?- la chica comenzó a hablar después de abrazar a Takao, contenta de encontrar a alguien que le ayudara.

-¿En dónde está tu hermano Midori chan? Por favor dime que no le ha pasado nada malo- le comenzó a preguntar lo más calmadamente que pudo para no asustar a una niña de apenas doce años.

-Shintarou no ha venido a casa, p-pensé que estaba contigo- contestó un poco alterada la chica- ¿u tu hermana?

-No sé en dónde está mi hermana tampoco- dijo Takao en voz baja tirándose al suelo por un momento le llenó de frustración el no saber en dónde se encontraba la gente importante de su vida en un momento tan crítico como ese.

-Entonces tenemos que buscar a Shintarou- dijo la chica.

-Miyaji dijo que Shin chan había recibido un mensaje de Akashi y- intentó de recapitular Takao, meditando lo rápido que había huido de su escuela abandonando a sus compañeros.

-Hay que ir a la casa de Akashi kun, quizá está ahí- dijo rápidamente la niña, ayudando a Takao a levantarse.

-Pero no entiendo porque iría ahí- contesto Takao, a pesar de su momentáneo desanimo ambos terminaron en un acuerdo.

La hermanita de Midorima guardaba algunas de sus cosas mientras Takao revisaba el cuarto del chico de pelo verde, una foto de ambos posaba en un simple marco en uno de sus muebles de la habitación, la tomo entre sus manos y la quito del marco para luego llevarla consigo, al voltear la chica estaba esperando por él.

Salieron de la casa después de reunir un poco de comida en una mochila, el chico tuvo que evitar que la niña viera los cadáveres, un poco angustiado por lo que había tenido que hacer, Takao no creía que fuera seguro salir, hasta que de pronto notó que algunas calles se encontraban completamente vacías, y pudo ver como todos los zombies se dirigían hacía el mismo lugar, se encontró extrañado por la actitud un momento, pero continuó adelante para no preocupar a la niña con sus ideas y observaciones.

El encontrar una calle principal vacía había sido un gusto, y el robarse una bicicleta lo había sido más, el viaje al lugar en el que vivía Akashi Seijuurou sería pesado por la ausencia del transporte público, pero con la bicicleta y una avenida vacía no lo sería tanto y ahora sólo tenía que cargar con el peso de la hermanita de su novio, ah, Midorima lo había preparado bien para tener condición física en la bicicleta.

-Parece que estoy destinado a ser el transportista de toda la familia Midorima- dijo un poco nostálgico.

-Takao chan, ¿eres el novio de mi hermano?- preguntó la chica

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Takao, evadiendo un poco la pregunta.

-Porque estás prefiriendo el buscarlo hasta otra ciudad sobre el hecho de buscar a tu propia familia- contestó la chica sorprendiendo por un momento a Takao- eso significa que lo amas mucho, o que tienes más esperanza en que él continúe vivo.

-Creo que ambas- dijo Takao antes de soltar una risa- amo mucho a tu hermano, además tengo que preguntarle porque nos dejo atrás.

* * *

El día había comenzado como cualquier otro para Midorima Shintarou, revisar Oha Asa, colgar el llavero que resultaba ser su lucky item en su mochila, lamentarse por estar en doceavo lugar y despedirse de sus padres y hermana para ir a la escuela, Takao llevándolo en la carretilla, y pasar un día común en la escuela, hasta que recibió un mensaje de Akashi una hora antes de salir de clases, sólo como título "URGENTE" y escrito sin formalidades, algo que resultaba ser extraño a la vista de Midorima considerando que era Akashi de quien hablaba, enviado al parecer a toda la generación de los milagros, "debe ser realmente urgente" el mensaje los citaba en la casa de Akashi, Midorima no le tomó tanta importancia, pero aún así obedeció las ordenes, y en el camino se cruzó con Miyaji y tomó la oportunidad para decirle que se ausentaría de la práctica. Se sorprendió al salir y encontrar un coche esperándolo.

-¿Midorima Shintarou?- preguntó el conductor, Midorima asintió dudando en entrar al auto- soy uno de los choferes personales de la familia Akashi debo llevarlo de inmediato a la casa del señor Seijuurou.

Midorima accedió a subirse al coche después de ver la identificación del conductor, estando en doceavo lugar no podía estar seguro de confiar en cualquiera, lo que nunca supo fue que en ese momento uno de los cocineros se encontraba infectado, y que una hora más tarde la infección ya habría acabado con su escuela.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe qué está pasando?- pregunto Midorima al ver algunas personas corriendo, ahora se encontraban en una avenida principal y pudo ver como un coche chocaba contra otro.

-Nadie lo sabe en realidad- Midorima le dio una mirada de confusión al conductor- el otro lado de la ciudad está peor, ¿No tienes a nadie chico? El muchacho de pelo azul viajó con una chica guapa y note que el pelirrojo venía con un niño casi invisible, pero la situación ya era seria y decidí llevarlos a todos, quizá debiste traer un conocido.

Midorima no entendía que estaba pasando, él tenía a Takao, pero acaso la situación era- sus ideas fueron opacadas por lo que sus ojos pudieron ver, un coche se volcaba y eso no detenía a la gente de correr huyendo de… otra gente.

-¡Tenemos que regresar! Tengo a alguien… se llama Takao Kazunari y no puedo-

-Ah, debiste decirlo antes chico, sí me retraso más las calles se bloquearan y cómo puedes ver ya no hay calle accesible de regreso- dijo el conductor mientras Midorima veía un autobús volcado que impedía el paso.

-Regresaré solo, caminando de ser necesario, por favor retire los seguros, no dejare a Takao ni a mi familia ahí- dijo Midorima amenazando con salir del coche aún en movimiento, más el sonido en su teléfono lo detuvo.

Perdió un poco de esperanza al ver el nombre de Akashi en su pantalla.

-Akashi, no puedo ir, Takao y-

-Shintarou, no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes regresar, cuando llegues consideraremos el buscarlo, pero no antes, si tú murieras la pérdida sería demasiado grande, tu compañero sobrevivirá por su cuenta y tu familia-

-Akashi, debo estar con él, no puedo simplemente irme solo

-Si tanto querías estar con él ¿Por qué no lo trajiste en primer lugar?- la pregunta fue como un golpe para Midorima, él nunca pensó que el fin del mundo fuera lo que sucedía- mantente en donde estas Shintarou.

Después de que Akashi colgara el teléfono, Midorima intentó llamar a Takao, después a su familia pero no obtuvo tono en ninguno, trató de llamar de nuevo a Akashi, pero no hubo resultado, excelente momento para que el servicio telefónico cayera, "y mi última llamada desperdiciada en Akashi"

Claro, eso le tenía que pasar el día en el que cáncer estaba en doceavo lugar y escorpión en onceavo. Aún así, tenía confianza en volver a ver a Takao.

* * *

Les había tomado más tiempo del pensado el haber llegado hasta la casa de Akashi, estaban cansados y en los últimos días habían tenido que correr, al parecer los zombies habían vuelto a dispersarse y ellos siendo de los pocos humanos aún vivos, se habían vuelto un gran atractivo. El desastre continuo cuando al parecer descubrieron que la casa de Akashi se encontraba bloqueada, y al entrar se dieron cuenta que el lugar ya se encontraba vacío, caminaron dentro y encontraron la entrada a un bunker, Takao pensó por un momento que no se quedaron ahí porque la comida se habría terminado si estuviera ahí el chico alto de Yosen, una risa salió de su boca, al entrar encontraron pocas armas, al parecer el lugar había sido saqueado antes de que ellos llegaran, pero el lugar continuaba siendo un bunker y la comida continuaba ahí. Takao tomó una decisión difícil, tomo un rifle y lo colgó a su espalda, en una mochila guardo comida y tantas armas como pudo.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí Midori chan- le dijo Takao, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros- yo buscaré a tu hermano y lo traeré de vuelta, pero necesito que tú estés segura y este es el único lugar en el que hemos estado en el que puedas estar.

-Pero… no puedes irte solo- le respondió la niña

-No soportaría perderte si algo nos ocurre afuera, y no pienso quedarme aquí sin saber en dónde está Shin chan- le dijo con palabras firmes mostrando que su decisión ya había sido tomada.

-Fin del flashback-

Y así fue como se había separado de la hermana de Midorima, se había movido varias ciudades sin encontrar rastro de cualquier persona viva, había gastado muchas de las balas que tenía y ahora sólo tenía una pistola y el rifle que por suerte no había tenido que usar. Continuaba sólo y sin un rastro el cual seguir, una pierna con un corte ocasionado por correr a través de una ciudad y lo único que le quedaba ahora era continuar. Buscar a Shin chan.

* * *

(*) Para aquellos que no lo sepan, en uno de los tomos de KuroBas revelaron la estructura familiar de los personajes, Midorima tiene una hermanita, aquí el link:

http(:/) . /anime-news/2013/05/01/kurokos-basketball-characte r-family-structure-revealed-spoiler-warning

(**) Y en una de las novelas ligeras se revela que Takao también tiene una hermanita, esa información la pueden encontrar en la historia del día de mala suerte de Midorima o en la wiki de Kuroko no Basket en la parte de la trivia, dónde sólo se confirma el dato aquí el link:

http(:/) wiki/Kazunari_Takao

Tomen este capítulo como el hecho de que aún estoy considerando la muerte de algún personaje, acepto gustosa algún review (:


	5. Chapter 5

Judaru03: Gracias por el apoyo constante ;w;

The-Queen-Nasuda: El Miyaji/Kotarou me encanta, entiendo ese sentimiento de aburrimiento DD: por eso soy multishipper y leo fics en tumblr, ahí siempre habrá parejas raras.

KateeJAzee: Tengo pensado que todos ellos aparezcan, en realidad me encantan todas las parejas, en mi concepto original la historia era AoKise [y en un concepto más temprano era AoKagaMomo (?) pero eso ya fue otra historia muy trágica y rara] pero he estado viendo mucho AoKaga, KagaKise, etc. y por eso la historia ha variado bastante, sí por mi fuera escribiría de todas las parejas habidas y por haber, pero perdería sentido.

Nick: Esa historia ya será en un futuro cercano (?) pero ella está bien, me encantan los conflictos amorosos, pondría KiseKuro y arreglaría todo, pero esto no se resolverá tan fácil :I

Tsubasa: Da gusto leer reviews como el tuyo, especialmente porque se nota tu conocimiento de la temática zombie (ok, me agradaste especialmente porque leíste Cell) agradezco mucho tu aceptación hacía mi decisión de matarlos y también de las parejas que he estado eligiendo y en realidad tengo en inmunidad a las mujeres en general y no te preocupes, Takao se aferrará a la vida hasta encontrar a Midorima, el motivo del virus también será parte de la trama, justo en este capítulo escribiré del tema y gracias por tu recomendación, comenzaré a usar el guión.

YessikaCookie: Sí, morirán, sé que es cruel, pero es un mal necesario, en serio lo lamento. Dile a tu amiga que gracias por recomendarme aún así ;w;

Miru Mangetsu: ¿Y cómo sabes qué Miyaji no está muerto actualmente? No, no te creas xDD sino no hubiera dejado vivo a Kotarou, el ImaHana ya lo tenía pensado y planeo algo especial para Nijimura y Haizaki (los shippeo intensamente en realidad)

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, y ahora va en serio, pero en este capítulo no aparece Kiseki así que no teman por los personajes principales; no hay yaoi en este capítulo (sí, es una advertencia), violencia, Hanamiya es un desgraciado (?)

* * *

Takao comenzó a caminar con cansancio, olvidando momentáneamente las punzadas en su pierna intentando acostumbrarse un poco para, en el peor de los casos, tener la capacidad de correr lejos de cualquier atacante, se acercó a uno de los estantes y usó su mochila para comenzar a guardar algunas cosas que pensaba le podrían ser de utilidad, aunque el lugar ya había sido saqueado previamente y no mucho le parecía de utilidad, abrió rápidamente una lata de atún para consumirla desesperadamente, el haber estado moviéndose tan apresuradamente le había impedido tener un buen lugar en donde dormir o buscar lugares donde la comida continuara siendo abundante o saludable, hasta ahora su mejor opción habían sido los camiones volcados que transportaban alimentos, pero no quería vivir toda su vida sólo alimentándose de botanas, sí es que su vida era larga tal como él deseaba.

Se perdió en su propia imaginación pensando en un ahora poco viable futuro con su 'Shin chan' cuando de pronto fue despertado de su sueño por un brusco movimiento que pudo percibir con su ojo de halcón, pero su mirada le dio una sorpresa mayor al notar que el zombie que estaba a sus espaldas no era el único que le acechaba, tomo dos cucharadas más del atún en su boca, el desperdiciar ese sabor no estaba entre sus opciones después de pasar tanto tiempo viviendo de azúcar, y abrió su mochila, dándose cuenta que lo único que tenía eran armas de fuego, así que comenzó a buscar en el suelo un arma o un objeto que le pudiera servir para poder noquear a algún muerto viviente que en cualquier momento podría notar su presencia, encontró una varilla en el suelo, la tomo entre sus manos y se levantó, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con un zombie, su corazón dio un vuelco y su estomago por poco regresa su atún, pero en cambio contuvo su grito y dio un golpe lo mejor que pudo que causó que el zombie cayera al suelo, al caer soltó un alarido que Takao se lamentó ya que el sonido llamó de pronto la atención de otros zombies que merodeaban, dirigiéndose a donde él estaba, silenció el sonido de golpe enterrando la varilla impulsivamente en la cabeza del muerto, disgustado tanto por el ruido del grito repentinamente cambiado por el de la varilla enterrándose en carne y cerebro como por el hecho de que tendría que retirarla y matar a los zombies que ahora se acercaban a él, eran más de los que esperaba, sus brazos estaban cansados así que aunque lo tenía como último recurso tomó la pistola y contó mentalmente cuantas balas le quedaban, alzando el arma dirigiéndola a un zombie, pero justo antes de que pudiera dispararla, el zombie se desplomó de repente, sangre cayendo de uno de los costados de su cabeza, desconcertando momentáneamente, miro el arma dudando sí se había disparado sola pero luego dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver mejor como era que 'alguien' usaba un cuchillo de caza para sádicamente enterrarlo en la cabeza de otro muerto y desvanecerle la vida por completo.

Takao se encontraba agradecido hasta que pudo ver claramente quienes le habían salvado y su mente le dijo rápidamente, 'No es buena idea quedarme con ellos'

—Oh vaya, si es el point guard de Shutoku— dijo una voz que creía jamás volvería a escuchar, al darse la vuelta, pudo ver acercarse al chico. Su pelo era ligeramente largo , pero la voz de lo que era un hiperactivo chico rubio le comprobó con quienes se había cruzado.

—Reo-nee, es el amigo de Miyaji ¿cierto?— dijo a quien pudo reconocer de su último partido, ese chico rubio y bastante animado hasta el punto de ser irritante que había superado en dribbleos a su senpai.

Madre santa, sabía muy bien quien era él que estaba a espalda de ellos, viéndole con cara de repulsión sosteniendo un cuchillo de caza y con una mochila con más armas colgada a la espalda, podría decirse que sus cejas eran bastante reconocibles.

—¿Y ahora quién es este?— preguntó Hanamiya al sentir su mirada.

—Hana-chan él es PG igual que tú, pero no recuerdo su nombre, sólo sé que es del mismo equipo de Miyaji kun— contestó Kotarou colgándose de su brazo, usando un apodo del cual Takao no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes hijo de- ?

—Se llama Takao Kazunari— interrumpió la voz de Mibuchi Reo que le paso un brazo por los hombros y acerco incómodamente su cara a él.

—Oh vaya, un conocido de ustedes, y yo que pienso usarlo como sujeto de prueba, será una pena— contestó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar con una extraña y burlona mueca que incomodó a Takao más de lo que ya estaba.

—Mako-chan no creo que sea necesario, podemos encontrar a alguien más, sería mucho desperdicio sacrificarlo— contestó Reo volteando a ver a otro chico, abrazando a Takao en señal de protección.

—¿D-de qué están hablando?— Takao uso su codo para liberarse del abrazo, dudando de lo que era que hablaban los otros dos, saliendo del centro comercial junto con ellos, mirando a los lados en duda de algún otro ataque, aunque los zombies estaban a una distancia aceptable.

—¡Yo sé! Hana chan tiene teorías del virus que causo todo esto y ha pasado este tiempo investigando, pero es un desperdicio porque no ha logrado la gran cosa— le contestó Hayama alzando su mano patéticamente como si estuviera en una escuela, corriendo para alcanzar el paso de los otros al entrar en un edificio.

—Cierra la boca— le dijo Hanamiya mostrándole su mueca para después drásticamente cambiar las facciones de su cara e incluso lucir, amigable— lo que quiero hacer ahora es determinar el tiempo en el que actúa este virus, las demás dudas se contestaran después, podríamos ser amigos pero no hay manera en la que yo diría eso, lo que necesito es un sujeto de prueba.

—¿Virus? Se supone que era algo así como una enfermedad infecciosa— pensó en voz alta Takao para luego ver como el otro pelinegro le veía con inferioridad y comenzaba a subir escaleras, el dolor de su pierna ahora apenas notable.

—Obviamente es un virus, pero uno extraño, las víctimas no están necesariamente muertas, esto está alterando el material genético de las personas y causando un funcionamiento cerebral y mecánico anormal, así que eso también significa que tiene neurotoxinas sintéticas muy fuertes y se transmite a partir de fluidos sobre una herida, pero también está transmitiendo señales magnéticas, ¿has notado que algunas veces todos esos monstruos se dirigen a una parte en específico?— le contestó meditando por un momento sus propias palabras, deteniéndose al escuchar como zombies comenzaban a entrar al lugar mientras aceleraba el paso para subir las escaleras.

Takao intentó evitar hacer algún comentario en ese momento que señalara que no había entendido ni una palabra así que solamente asintió amablemente y acelero el paso también, recordando momentáneamente que cuando estaba con Midori chan algunas calles y avenidas estaban vacías ya que los zombies se dirigían todos a alguna parte.

—Mis teorías del origen son hasta ahora algún ataque biológico o el intento fallido de uno, también cabe en duda el por qué, quién y para qué, un ataque terrorista es lo más probable, el promedio de tiempo de transformación hasta es de menos de medio minuto, pero evoluciona, así que debo hacer más pruebas para confirmarlo— Hanamiya se detuvo de pronto, haciendo una señal para que los demás hicieran lo mismo, miro para arriba notando que faltaban dos pisos para llegar al techo, entonces miro hacia abajo y pudo ver una buena cantidad de zombies que se encimaban y acercaban, un conteo rápido le dio veintitrés, entonces su mirada se oscureció y una sonrisa apareció en su cara— hagamos el experimento de una buena vez.

Hizo un movimiento rápido y antes de darse cuenta, Reo estaba ahora en el suelo y antes de poder levantarse algo le tomo del pie.

—¿Pero qué-?— alcanzó a decir antes de sufrir una mordida en la pierna, su grito hizo que Takao instintivamente retrocediera y por poco tropezara.

Cuando intento levantarse fue que Hanamiya Makoto puso su pie sobre su cara y lo pateo hacía atrás para luego decirle— ya no hay tiempo de ayudarte.

—Uno, dos, tres…— comenzó a decir en voz alta el mismo chico mientras comenzaba a disparar y comenzar a retroceder avanzando los dos pisos que quedaban para dirigirse al techo haciendo también una señal a Hayama para que disparara también, Takao entró en shock por un momento— veintiocho, veintinueve, TREINTA.

Takao vio como el chico se transformó, sus gritos se detuvieron y no supo si se encontraba más asustado de los muertos que ahora dejaban de devorar a Reo para centrarse en ellos o porque justamente el tipo junto con el que corría había lanzado al pobre chico a los zombies mientras mantenía una sonrisa en la cara. Llegaron al techo y cerraron la puerta exitosamente.

—¡Eso sí que estuvo cerca!— comenzó a decir Kotarou estirando los brazos un poco para después comenzar a decir muchas cosas que Takao ignoró, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y fuerte, tenía la adrenalina al límite y lo único que deseaba hacer era lanzarle un puñetazo a ese tipo que ahora mantenía de nuevo esa extraña mueca, su mente le desvió de la idea pensando de nuevo, 'No es buena idea quedarme con ellos'

—Olvídate de eso Hayama— le dijo Hanamiya continuando con el hilo de una conversación que Takao ignoraba— tenemos que pensar cómo salir de este edificio antes, le pasará lo mismo que a Nebuya, sabes muy bien que no existe…

* * *

—Una cura... o una vacuna eso es justamente lo que necesitamos— dijo Riko mientras desplegaba un mapa sobre el suelo, señalando un laboratorio médico que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de la farmacia en la que ahora se encontraban.

—Riko, ¿realmente estás pensando que podemos sintetizar una cura para esto?— le preguntó Hyuuga con una mirada de duda.

—No, pero quizá podríamos encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerlo— le contestó con una mirada decidida. Koganei llegó entonces para darles una preocupación más reciente.

—Entrenadora, tenemos una… situación— le dijo intentando mantener la calma, sin esperar para que la respuesta de Riko continuó hablando— Nigou salió de la farmacia, pero él está…

Riko se apresuró para ir a las puertas del lugar sosteniendo ya el rifle entre sus manos, pero Teppei logró detenerla antes de que saliera alocadamente.

—No lo atacan— le dijo para luego tomarla del brazo y guiarla a donde estaban los demás.

Sorpresivamente, el perrito se encontraba de un lado a otro entre los muertos, ladrándole y olfateando a algunos, siendo ignorado completamente, después de un momento, Nigou simplemente regresó a la farmacia entrando por el hueco por el que había salido.

Riko lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego dar vueltas con él, había crecido un poco y pesaba mucho más así que el sostenerlo duro poco— me alegra tanto que esto no afecte a los animales.

—Es un detalle que podríamos usar a nuestro favor— comentó Hyuuga acariciándolo un poco para después ayudar a Mitobe a usar un mueble para evitar que algo más pudiera entrar por el hueco por el que había salido Nigou.

—No usaremos a Nigou a menos de ser necesario, primero hay que buscar medicinas y cosas que nos puedan ser útiles, después necesitamos un plan para llegar hasta esos laboratorios— dijo Riko levantándose y dirigiéndose a los estantes.

—Sí hubiera una tienda de armas en frente, esto sería como esa película en la que envían al perro para llevarle comida al francotirador, es una clara señal de que es peligroso sí vamos en un bote— dijo Teppei con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No me digas que estás delirando— le dijo Hyuuga.

—De la película del Amanecer de los muertos, es bastante buena, cuando esto acabe deberíamos reunirnos todos en casa de Kagami para verla— dijo amistosamente.

—Primero tenemos que encontrar a Kagami kun— dijo Riko después de un suspiro— él y Kuroko kun seguramente están bien, pero el problema será encontrarlos.

—Kuroko dijo que se reuniría con su ex capitán, quizá él sabía lo que pasaría— le dijo Hyuuga mientras le ayudaba con algunas medicinas en estantes altos.

—Eso no nos dice mucho de en dónde están, probablemente ni siquiera están en la ciudad— dijo Riko para luego terminar sus palabras con una sonrisa— habrá que buscarlos con más esfuerzo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora gente, me tardé porque recientemente regresé a la escuela y eso consume mi tiempo y también estaba poco inspirada, terminé escribiendo un fic AoKise bastante cruel que no recomiendo a gente sensible pero está en mi perfil si les interesa *autopromoción*

No tengo mucho que comentar de este capítulo quedó con mucho estilo de ataque zombie y poco yaoi, ese detalle se arregla en el siguiente cap. sólo espero que a Takao no le pase nada malo ;A; oh esperen, soy yo quien escribe esto ._. Ya veré que es de él, técnicamente mi cronología cambió porque hice que se cruzaran ellos, así que de nuevo mi idea inicial cambiará.

Ahora sí como dije hace muchos capítulos… el próximo capítulo finalmente tendrá AoKise xD y prepárense porque probablemente Touou o Kaijou aparecerán por ahí también.

Adiosito~~


	6. Chapter 6

Les debo la más grande disculpa que podría pedir, había tenido esto pendiente y terminado a un 90% pero los últimos párrafos no los había podido escribir y aún así quedo relativamente incompleto, tengo ese sentimiento de que ya nadie lo leera, pero este AU me interesa así que continuaré publicándolo~~

Miru Mangetsu: hahaha lo lamento ;w; tenía que asustarte, me inspiré mucho en esa explicación, todo mi conocimiento de la temática zombie aplicada (?) debo poner que 'la amistad de Seirin salvará a todos' xDD muy buena frase. No te preocupes, esto comenzó con comedia así que no te culpo si ríes.

KateJAzee: Ahh me piden demasiado a Kaijou y Touou y ni siquiera he continuado con Kiseki :I aguántenme un poco. Sí es AoKaga, pero no será la pareja primordial ^^

Karu-suna: Oh, gracias por tu interés en mi fic ;w; hay muchos detalles curiosos de KuroBas, en la wikia te enteras de todo eso xDD  
Lamento como no tienen una idea de haber dejado de escribir esto por un buen rato D: debí poner un aviso de que estaba ocupada, les debo mucho y por eso ahora les regalo AoKise y ninguna muerte.

Sahia Hyuuga: hahahah Hanamiya es eternamente despreciable, justo por eso me agrada el personaje, en el futuro resolverá más cosas o morira cruelmente, aún no he decidido c:  
Advertencias: Al fin su tan deseado AoKise~~

* * *

Momoi escuchó atentamente la historia que conocía Kuroko acerca de lo último que había ocurrido con Takao.

—Intentó llamarle pero su teléfono no estaba encendido, considero que Midorima–kun no tiene una buena actitud debido a eso.

La chica se quedo en silencio sin estar segura de que comentar, entonces Kuroko le dijo— debo ver sí los demás están bien— para después retirarse de la habitación dejando que se hundiera en pensamientos pesimistas. Se sentó sobre el suelo de la cocina, evitando tener la ventana sellada por pedazos de madera a la espalda, lanzó un suspiro y recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas para llorar un momento pensando en todo lo que había perdido,

Entonces alguien le tocó el hombro, sorprendiéndola lo suficiente como para tener que cubrir su boca con sus manos para evitar soltar un grito, el hecho de que fuera el ex capitán de toda la generación en realidad no le reconfortó, pero sus palabras le fueron de ayuda— no puedes simplemente resignarte así, levántate y pelea por defender a los que todavía tienes.

Antes de que Momoi le pudiera agradecer las palabras que en su mente le habían permitido ganar un poco de fuerzas un fuerte golpe hizo a ambos voltear a la puerta, el ruido venía del segundo piso, pero Akashi habló antes de que la chica fuera a buscar desesperadamente un arma.

—Solamente están peleando entre ellos— declaró, pero al ver el rostro de confusión de Momoi continuó hablando para poder aclarar a lo que se refería— nadie los ataca más que sus propias mentes colapsando por insignificancias.

Momoi continuaba sin entender claramente, pero siguió a Akashi cuando le tendió la mano y le pidió que esperaran en la sala de estar hasta que las cosas se resolvieran, la preocupación la carcomía por dentro, pero confiaba en su capitán y hasta ahora no había tenido ni un solo error, eso se podía demostrar al ver cómo todos continuaban con vida, aunque ahora atrapados en una compacta casa, así que comenzó a pensar en cómo salir de ahí.

El conflicto había comenzado, aunque pareciera trillado en ese momento, por un extraño malentendido. Aomine se dirigió al segundo piso, su molestia, por haber visto a Kagami abrazando a Kuroko mientras él era completamente dejado a parte, marcaba el sonido de cada paso mientras subía las escaleras. Al llegar arriba, y estando ligeramente desorientado por no conocer el lugar, caminó instintivamente a la derecha y abrió una puerta, cruzándose con una habitación y a su vez con Kise que podría haberse comparado con el estado de Momoi.

—Ehm, lo lamento, estaba… estaba buscando el baño, necesito lavarme la cara— dijo Aomine intentando omitirse a sí mismo de tener que reconfortar al rubio en ese momento.

—Está a la izquierda, la puerta del fondo— dijo Kise en voz baja, levantándose del suelo, por alguna razón siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación.

Aomine continuo hacía el baño pero al intentar abrir la llave de agua se dio cuenta de que nada salía de ella, no era novedad que cualquier servicio hubiera sido cancelado, desde electricidad hasta agua, pero eso aún le frustraba.

—Ten— al darse la vuelta se cruzó con Kise ofreciéndole una botella de agua, extendió el brazo aceptándolo, pero medito por un momento antes de abrirla.

—¿Por qué me la das?— preguntó Aomine intentándole devolver la botella.

—Porque quiero dejar de sentirme inútil— contestó Kise negándose a tomar la botella y volteando la cara para evitar un contacto visual directo.

—No eres inútil, la usaras tarde o temprano, tómala— dijo insistiendo para que recibiera la botella.

—Lo soy, no he podido ni ayudarte a ti ni a nadie del equipo— dijo reduciendo un poco el nivel de su voz— la mereces más que yo.

—No seas idiota, preocúpate más por ti, recuerda que estalló el apocalipsis, no hay tiempo para preocuparse por los demás, preocúpate por ti.

—Lo siento— contestó para luego aceptar la botella cabizbajo— ¡pero yo quisiera ser como Aominecchi!

Lo último tomó un poco por sorpresa al moreno, así que lo tomo de los hombros para continuar hablando.

—Nadie espera que seas alguien más, ya ayudaste a Midorima allá afuera, está claro que eres de utilidad— le intento decir al ver como lagrimas comenzaban a correr a través de la cara del modelo, bueno, considerando la situación de la humanidad, ex—modelo.

Entonces Kise quito las manos de Aomine de sus hombros y paso sus brazos por encima del cuello del chico de pelo azul, y comenzó a sentir la repentina proximidad del rubio al técnicamente lanzarse sobre él.

Aomine intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el peso de Kise era bastante similar al suyo, y entre el intento de forcejeo resbaló, llevándose al otro junto con él y por su mente sólo pudo pasar un 'oh… mierda' cuando sintió como era que sus labios se juntaban con los del rubio.

Sí la situación no era lo suficientemente comprometedora para Aomine, en un momento el moreno comenzó a escuchar pasos que comenzaban a subir por las escaleras y aparte Kise no parecía tener intención de separarse de él, mientras que Aomine tenía los ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa e intentaba quitárselo de encima, Kise se sostenía mucho más fuerte a su cuello, profundizando de alguna forma el supuestamente accidental beso. Lo peor fue cuando Aomine comenzó a corresponderle, quizá por la desesperación o el gusto de besar a alguien luego de todo el tiempo que había pasado, eso ya se lo preguntaría a sí mismo después, pero en ese momento su mayor preocupación se volvió física al voltear a ver al marco de la puerta y encontrar a Kagami mirándolos boquiabierto ante la situación que había encontrado.

Fue entonces cuando se separaron, dejando entre ellos un hilo de saliva que Aomine limpió rápidamente para luego empujar a Kise y luego escuchar una queja del rubio, pero antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar algo, Kagami lo tomo de la camisa y deliberadamente lo levantó del suelo para suelo azotarlo contra la pared.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?— le dijo bastante enojado el pelirrojo.

—¿¡A qué te refieres!?— le contestó en un tono menos alto, el gritar en un lugar tan pequeño podría terminar afectándoles

Antes de que Kagami pudiera contestarle, o más bien meditar el puñetazo que pensaba darle, al parecer una ola de pensamientos le pasó por la mente para luego simplemente guardar silencio, al voltear a la izquierda se cruzó con que Kuroko estaba observándolos calmadamente, sin saber que opinar, Kagami soltó al moreno y se dirigió a dónde estaba el chico más bajito, que se limitó a seguirlo para bajar las escaleras. Aomine pensaba ir a hablar con el pelirrojo, pero Kise lo tomó del brazo y pudo ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, ni siquiera le pudo decir una palabra, cuando estaba ordenando sus ideas, una voz femenina le interrumpió desde las escaleras.

— ¡Dai chan! Tengo una buena idea para que podamos salir de aquí— le gritó la chica.

Ah, cuántas veces tendría que decirle a Momoi que no le dijera 'Dai chan' tan públicamente… tomó del brazo al rubio y lo llevo para poder escuchar la idea de la chica.

* * *

Capítulo corto, iba a poner AoKise y debía meterlo de alguna manera, pero el próximo capítulo se los tengo para el lunes, ¡sin falta! realmente lamento mi tardanza.

Gracias por leer~~ estemos alegres todos por la segunda temporada :D

En el próximo capítulo: El plan de Momoi y sí realmente Takao pudó sobrevivir atascado con dos generales destronados medio zafados mentalmente~


End file.
